<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm possessive, so what? by TheFinalOtp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674582">i'm possessive, so what?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp'>TheFinalOtp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Peter Parker, But otherwise, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gay Harley Keener, Good Boyfriend Peter Parker, Harley Keener is a Good Boyfriend, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, No Smut, Peter-centric, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter, not like mentioned but it's like that, tagged mature for language, uhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalOtp/pseuds/TheFinalOtp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even imagine wanting back these people who hit on him, because he thinks of blond curls and calloused hands, a Southern drawl and a cocky smile and strong arms holding him and he feels - he feels -</p>
<p>Oh, fuck, he thinks, eyes still glued to the door, I'm in love with Harley.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Three times Peter gets hit on and one time Harley does - with coffee and revelations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Harley Keener &amp; (or /) Peter Parker Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm possessive, so what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter and Harley have been dating for only 2 months when it first happens.</p>
<p>He's sipping on a pumpkin spice coffee that reminds him of Halloween no matter the time of the year. Harley is running late to their study date because he underestimated New York traffic once again, but that's all right, because Peter can actually concentrate on his notes without his pretty boyfriend there to distract him.</p>
<p>A throat being cleared snaps him out of his study trance. He looks up to see a girl about his age, very pretty with a pastel pink sweater and red hair that somehow don't clash.</p>
<p>"Hi," she says shyly. "I'm so sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I couldn't help but realise what you were studying? It's Huxley, right? I could help, if you want, I'm kind of good at English."</p>
<p>Peter isn't sure why this random person is speaking to him, but she's not creepy and actually offering help so he offers a hesitant smile.</p>
<p>"Uh, thanks?"</p>
<p>The girl seems as hesitant as he feels, but takes a seat nonetheless. She extends her small hand. "I'm Amie."</p>
<p>He shakes it. "Peter."</p>
<p>"So what are you struggling about? You seemed pretty agonised on that page."</p>
<p>So they study, and she's nice and friendly and never makes Peter uncomfortable, so he doesn't actually realise what's going on.</p>
<p>They have been studying for about twenty minutes when he feels a familiar hand on the nape of his neck. He cranes his neck to look at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"Took you long enough."</p>
<p>"It is absolutely impossible to find a parking spot in here," Harley grunts, settling next to Peter.</p>
<p>"It's New York," Peter says with a shrug.</p>
<p>Harley sets a tray carrying three coffee cups on the table and pushes one of them towards Amie.</p>
<p>"I saw you two studying, but I didn't know what you would like so I got you a latte," he says like it's completely normal to buy coffee to a random girl.</p>
<p>"Uh," Amie says, confusion clear in her eyes, "thank you?"</p>
<p>"I'm Harley," the boy says, reaching out a hand. "I was supposed to be the one helping Pete study but I still drive like I'm in Tennessee so I'm late to everywhere."</p>
<p>"Excuse me? Helping me study? You're worse at English than I am, we were going to pretend to study while you flirt shamelessly with me!"</p>
<p>Even before he finishes speaking, Peter catches the look of utter confusion in Amie's face and it clicks.</p>
<p>She was trying to flirt with him, and Peter, being the dumbass he was, didn't understand it and led her on. Worse, Harley arrived, irritated from getting stuck in traffic to see his boyfriend sitting with a random girl. Then, being the utter angel he was, he trusted Peter and even brought coffee for her.</p>
<p>Jesus.</p>
<p>He squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>When he opens them, he sees Amie sitting across him with a smile. Harley's hand wraps around his. While Peter may have been a dumbass, the other two aren't. Harley knows how much Peter can be oblivious, and while he doesn't know her well, Amie doesn't seem to be the type to make a scene. She actually looks content to stay.</p>
<p>They spend the rest of the afternoon studying together. Amie is a high schooler like them, but she has a special interest in literature so Harley and Peter actually get some studying done with her help. Peter sips on his second pumpkin spice and crinkles his nose at Harley's pitch black motor oil of a coffee - he suspects Harley doesn't like it that much either but drinks it because that's how Mr. Stark takes his.</p>
<p>When it's time for them to go, they actually exchange numbers with Amie with promises to stay in contact. They walk for nearly a block until they get to Harley's battered jeep. The moment they get in, Peter announces:</p>
<p>"I'm a dumbass and you are getting the best blowjob of your life when we get home."</p>
<p>Harley laughs so hard that he can't start the car for five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they are all done with their last exams of the year, MJ, Ned and Peter throw themselves to the nearest coffee shop for some caffeine and sugar to shake them awake.  The cute old lady who is usually makes their drinks is absent that day, replaced by a tall, dark skinned guy in his early twenties.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Nancy's," he greets with an easygoing smile. "What can I get you?"</p>
<p>"The most sugar loaded coffee you can make, two cups, and a black coffee for the badass lady," says Ned.</p>
<p>"And, like, at least six muffins," Peter adds.</p>
<p>"Wow," the guy chuckles. "Hard day?"</p>
<p>"End of exams," explains MJ coolly.</p>
<p>"Oh, cool. Mine were over last week, glad you guys are done with them too. Go ahead and take a seat, I'll bring them."</p>
<p>They sit at their usual table. The shop is pretty small and unpopular. The old lady is also the owner, so the decoration resembles a tea shop from 50's. Still, it's cute and the coffee is cheap. They're discussing if the answer of the last question of physics exam was 65 or 6,5 when the man brings over a loaded tray.</p>
<p>"God, this looks so good," Peter nearly moans. He thanks the man with a smile then attacks one of the muffins.</p>
<p>He doesn't realise it till he sees Ned turning red with held in laughter. MJ is clearly doing a better job, but Peter can see that she is biting the inside of her cheek.</p>
<p>"What?" he demands. Ned lets out a breathless giggle. "What?" Peter asks with more urgency.</p>
<p>MJ tips her chin to point towards Peter's end of the tray, where a napkin with a number written on it lays innocently. He gingerly takes it.</p>
<p>"You guys sure it's for me?" he asks pointlessly. He glances to the counter, and the guy catches his eye and smiles.</p>
<p>"Ned! What do I do?" he demands desperately. "I can't throw it away without being rude but I can't take it either."</p>
<p>Ned seems weirdly surprised to be addressed. "Dude, why are you asking me? It's not like random people hit on me, like, ever."</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to turn to MJ, but the look she gives him makes it snap shut. He groans before grabbing the napkin and making his way to the counter. The guy smiles warmly at him, but it falters when he sees the apologetic look Peter gives him.</p>
<p>"Hi," the guy says when Peter gets to the counter.</p>
<p>"Hi, um," Peter manages out, leaning against the marble countertop for support. This kind of things never used to happen to him, what is people these days? "I'm flattered, really, but I'm taken, so... Sorry." He slides the napkin towards the young man. </p>
<p>"Oh, no worries man, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. Your girl is that one over there?"</p>
<p>Peter lets out a laugh. "Nope, she's my best friend. My boyfriend still isn't done with his own exams, so he's studying at home. Hopefully."</p>
<p>They chat a little more before Peter returns to their table and lets his friends know that everything's cool. The next day, once Harley is finally done with his exams, Peter takes him out for celebratory ice cream, he faux-casually mentions the guy at the coffee shop. </p>
<p>He knows that Harley cares about him and is not a jealous person, but there is an anxious voice in his head - a voice that tells him that Harley will get fed up with him and leave, that he already puts too much on the other boy's plate with Spider-Man. Yet Harley, brilliant, beautiful Harley just laughs cheekily and says: "Well, they can gawk and hit on you all they want but only I get to call you mine." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It doesn't happen again for a while. Peter and Harley had kept dating over the summer, they kissed and cuddled and even had sex a few times. It's not always perfect between them, but it's still really, really good.</p>
<p>She's easily the prettiest girl Peter has ever seen in his 17 years of life. She looks like she belongs in a fashion show in Milan rather than a book store in Queens, yet here she is, browsing the crime section. Their eyes meet twice, and Peter politely returns her bewitching smile. She approaches just as Peter is debating the pros and cons of buying a biophysics book instead of pirating an online copy. </p>
<p>"I wouldn't suggest buying that," she says, reaching for another book in the same category and delicately handing it to him. "This one is much more up to date, the other one's author is basically a fossil."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, but he's also the most accredited scientist in the field."</p>
<p>They argue about it for a few more seconds before the girl introduces herself as Serena and suggests they carry on their conversation over coffee. He politely turns her down, lying about having plans and pointedly doesn't suggest meeting another time. She remains speechless for a good five seconds before walking out without a word. </p>
<p>"Holy shit man," says a voice behind him. He whips his head back to find a short girl who is looking at the door where Serena just stormed out from. "I'm straight, and even I'd tap that. You have the self control of a saint."</p>
<p>Yet Peter disagrees. Maybe six months ago, he would have been already half in love with this beautiful, stunningly smart girl. But now, he thinks of her and feels absolutely nothing but platonic admiration. He doesn't even imagine wanting back these people who hit on him, because he thinks of blond curls and calloused hands, a Southern drawl and a cocky smile and strong arms holding him and he feels - he feels -</p>
<p><em>Oh, fuck,</em> he thinks, eyes still glued to the door, <em>I'm in love with Harley.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would be impossible to hear it if Peter didn't have enhanced hearing. He stops listening to Ned and MJ's argument about the best potato chips to focus on the conversation on the next aisle.</p>
<p>It's homecoming night, and they're drunk on spiked punch and serotonin as they grab junk food on their way to MJ's house. Harley is sent off to grab sodas as the rest of them fill the shopping cart with horrifying amounts of food. Yet, Harley seems to be obstructed from his task by a random guy. </p>
<p>"I like your suit," the voice is saying. "Back from a school dance?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," replies Harley. "How'dya know?"</p>
<p>"I just guessed. You seem the right age. You're alone, princess?"</p>
<p>The thing is, Harley may play cocky and confident all he wants, but he's stiff and uncomfortable around strangers. Hell, even Peter, who is an anxious mess, does better at these kind of situations. It comes from growing up in a city as crowded as New York. So while someone who knows Harley a little may expect him to tell the guy off, Peter knows he won't.</p>
<p>"No," Harley says. "I'm with friends."</p>
<p>"Well, do you want to ditch them and come with me? You seem like a boy who likes fun. My bike is parked outside. We can ride it all around the city tonight, and then, if I'm lucky..."</p>
<p>His voice drops to a whisper and Peter can imagine how he's leaning towards Peter's boyfriend's ear. "If I'm lucky, you'll be riding something else before dawn."</p>
<p>There is a low thud and a stumbling noise. Peter doesn't know when he runs to the next aisle, but suddenly he's standing next to Harley, whose jaw and fists are clenched. The guy looks unharmed, so Harley probably just pushed him away. </p>
<p>He glares at the asshole. He might have a slimmer build than most, but he's also Spider-Man. The guy sees it in his eyes, he recognises that he pissed off the wrong person. He looks at Harley on last time as if giving him one last chance to accept his offer, then walks away.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>Harley nods. "Are <em>you</em>?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, why?"</p>
<p>"Dunno, you seem pissed."</p>
<p>"Of course I'm pissed, you just got harassed."</p>
<p>Harley squints at him. "That's not all of it."</p>
<p>Peter averts his eyes. Then, with a shocked and delighted laugh, Harley exclaims: "You're jealous."</p>
<p>"I'm not!"</p>
<p>"You definitely are!"</p>
<p>"Oh fuck you, Keener. I'm possessive, so what?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" There is a dirty grin on the boy's face. Peter's gaze drifts down to find an obvious tent in the boy's dress pants.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you like it," Peter says slyly, mood suddenly changed. He sneaks a hand around Harley's waist. "You want to skip the afterparty so I can fuck you into the mattress?" </p>
<p>Harley chokes on thin air. "Fuck. <em>Yes,</em> please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bruises on Harley's hips don't fade for the next week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed it. I felt like most male slash fics including Peter have his partner take care of him more, love him harder, get more possessive - so I wanted to write something like this. (Also, if you think someone who lost so many loved ones isn't possessive, you're wrong. Thank you.)</p>
<p>Kudos and constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Love you all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>